yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor, Lord of the Aesir
トール | romaji_name = Kyokushin'ō Tōru | trans_name = Polar God Emperor Thor | image = ThorLordoftheAesir-LEHD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 3500 | def = 2800 | passcode = 30604579 | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger, Trigger | materials = 1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters | lore = 1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters Once per turn: You can negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Beast" Tuner from your GY; Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur "Bête Nordique" + 2 monstres non-Syntoniseur ou plus Une fois par tour : jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, vous pouvez annuller les effets de tous les monstres face recto actuellement contrôlés par votre adversaire. Durant la End Phase, si cette carte face recto que vous contrôliez a été détruite par une carte de votre adversaire (au combat ou par un effet de carte) et envoyée à votre Cimetière ce tour : vous pouvez bannir 1 monstre Syntoniseur "Bête Nordique" depuis votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement cette carte. Si elle est Invoquée de cette façon : infligez 800 points de dommages à votre adversaire. | de_lore = 1 „Nordisches Ungeheuer‟-Empfänger- + 2 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs die Effekte aller offenen Monster annullieren, die dein Gegner derzeit kontrolliert. Während der End Phase, falls diese offene Karte, die du kontrolliert hast, in diesem Spielzug durch eine Karte deines Gegners zerstört (durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt) und auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wurde: Du kannst 1 „Nordisches Ungeheuer‟-Empfänger-Monster von deinem Friedhof verbannen; beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung. Falls sie auf diese Art beschworen wird: Füge deinem Gegner 800 Schaden zu. | it_lore = 1 Tuner "Bestia Nordic" + 2 o più mostri non-Tuner Una volta per turno: puoi annullare gli effetti di tutti i mostri scoperti attualmente controllati dal tuo avversario, fino alla fine di questo turno. Durante la End Phase, se questa carta scoperta controllavi è stata distrutta da una carta del tuo avversario (in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta) e mandata al tuo Cimitero in questo turno: puoi bandire 1 mostro Tuner "Bestia Nordic" dal tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente questa carta. Se viene Evocata in questo modo: infliggi 800 danni al tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador "Besta(s) Nórdica(s)" + 2 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Uma vez por turno: até o final deste turno, você pode negar os efeitos de todos os monstros com a face para cima que seu oponente controla atualmente. Durante a Fase Final, se este card com a face para cima que você controlava foi destruído por um card seu openente (em batalha ou por um efeito de card) e enviado para o seu Cemitério nesto turno: você pode banir 1 monstro Regulador "Besta(s) Nórdica(s)" do seu Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial. Se Invocado desta forma: cause 800 de dano ao seu oponente. | es_lore = 1 "Bestia Nórdica" Cantante + 2+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes Una vez por turno: hasta el final de este turno, puedes negar los efectos de todos los monstruos boca arriba que controle tu adversario en este momento. Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase, si esta carta boca arriba que controlabas fue destruida por una carta de tu adversario y mandada a tu Cementerio este turno: puedes desterrar 1 "Bestia Nórdica" Cantante en tu Cementerio; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial. Si es Invocada de esta forma: inflige 800 puntos de daño a tu adversario. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = "극성수"라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 2장 이상 1턴에 1번, 상대 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 몬스터의 효과를 엔드 페이즈시까지 무효화할 수 있다. 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 이 카드가 상대에 의해서 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 그 턴의 엔드 페이즈시에 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 "극성수"라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 1장을 게임에서 제외하는 것으로, 이 카드를 묘지에서 특수 소환한다. 이 효과로 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 상대 라이프에 800 포인트 데미지를 준다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Tuner monster | archseries = Aesir | supports_archetypes = Nordic Beast | related_to_archseries = Nordic | action = * Activates if destroyed by battle * Activates if destroyed by card effect * Activates from your Graveyard * Activates upon Special Summon | m/s/t = Negates the effects of your opponent's Effect Monsters | summoning = * 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires archetype specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | banished = * Banishes from your Graveyard * Banishes from Graveyard for cost | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 9329 }}